


Not a Real Angel

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fan Art, Fluff, Funny, Halloween, M/M, angel costume, trick or treaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas and Dean are investigating a house on Halloween and get a cute little angel visitor. (Fan art, not story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Real Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to get to this for awhile!


End file.
